


Divine Intervention

by MissSlothy



Series: Jot it down July [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Gods, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Danny and Steve aren't always good at following orders - particularly when it comes to their relationship.Written for Jot it down July.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is AU. I originally started writing this last weekend, for Jot it down July – I was going to post it on Monday = Museday. Real life decided that wasn’t going to happen. It’s not going to happen this Monday either ☹ So I’m posting today :)
> 
> The Gods mentioned in this story are:  
> Apollo – God of music, poetry, knowledge, medicine etc.  
> Aphrodite – Godess of love, beauty and procreation.  
> Ares – God of war.

H50H50H50

**_Somewhere up in the heavens…_ **

Apollo comes to a halt when he spots Aphrodite sitting in the garden in front of him.  It crosses his mind to hide behind the nearest marble column.  She looks morose, staring sightlessly into a fountain.

Sighing, he rummages around in the pocket of his white toga, pulling out a small wax tablet.  Running his eyes down the inscription he purses his lips. 

Aphrodite’s the Godess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation.  If she’s happy all the Gods were happy.  And if she isn’t all hell would break loose.  So, Zeus had decreed that each of them would take it in turns to make sure she was happy.

According to the schedule on the accursed tablet in his hand it was his turn to keep her entertained.

Squaring his shoulders, Apollo approaches her bench.  Something on Aphrodite’s lap shifts, slowly morphing out of her white dress.  It’s a small, smooth-haired white cat.  It turns, staring straight at him.  With a jaw-popping yawn it regards him with distain before making itself comfortable in Aphrodite’s lap again.

“I’m vexed,” Aphrodite sighs deeply as he takes the seat beside her.  “These humans are just so…”

“Vexing?” Apollo suggests helpfully as she trails off. 

Aphrodite rests her chin on her hand.  Wrinkling up her nose she stares into the fountain again. 

Apollo waits patiently.  Anyone else would look ugly with a scrunched up face, he muses.  Aphrodite is still stunningly beautiful.  No wonder the other Gods are lining up to warm her bed.

Aphrodite waves her hand at the fountain, breaking into his thoughts.  The flow of water parts to show an image from the world below.  Two men are walking out of the sea, side by side.  One is tall, dark haired and long limbed.  The other is shorter, his golden damp hair glittering in the sun. 

Apollo whistles under his breath.  Both men are well-built, chest muscles rippling as they walked.  Their water-dappled flesh glistens like precious stones.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Aphrodite breathes, leaning forward, spray from the fountain marking the hem of her ankle-length white silk dress.

“Breath-taking,” Apollo agrees, his mission to keep Aphrodite happy forgotten in the face of such masculine beauty.  “Who are they?”

Sitting back, Aphrodite folds her hands together, resting them in her lap.  The cat grumbles  then jumps down to curl around her sandaled feet.  “Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams.”  Frowning, she struggles to recall something.  “They come from Hawaii,” she continues after a pause.  “It’s an island in the Pacific.”

“Hawaii.”  Apollo nods.  He knows the place: it’s an island of artists and music, of warriors and peace makers.  He hoped to visit it one day.  Soon, he decides, as he watches the two men jog through the sand.  Something catches his eye, a shimmer of colour around both men that blocks out the sun.  They have an aura.  It was red.  Blood red.

Shocked, he jerks back.  “They have bleeding hearts.”

Aphrodite covers her eyes with her hand.  “They are broken.”

Apollo shuffles in closer, still transfixed by the image from the world below.  These men were perfect – almost perfect. “Then you must fix them.  You must find out what ails them.”

Aphrodite’s blue’s eyes flash to black.  “Don’t you think I’ve tried?  I thought they wanted life partners,” she huffs, her opinion on that particular relationship status obvious, “but every time I gave them a girlfriend they just…gave up.”

Apollo frowns, watching the two men towelling off.  They’re standing close together.  So close together.  Steve pats Danny on the shoulder, touching just a split second too long.  As they collect their things together Danny’s fingers brush along the top of Steve’s swimming attire, stroking Steve’s hip. 

Apollo licks his suddenly dry lips.  “They love each other?”

“That’s what I thought.” Aphrodite’s suddenly animated.  “But I’ve tried everything to get them together and they still won’t do what I want.” Crossing her arms, she pouts like a spoilt child.

Apollo reminds himself of the real reason he’s here.  Swallowing the laugh that’s threatening to escape, he adopts a serious face.  “Are you sure you’ve tried everything?” he says consolingly.  “Perhaps there is something you’ve missed?”

“There isn’t.” Aphrodite hugs herself.  “I’ve tried parting them in the hope they would pine.  I’ve put them together for three days, all day and all night, but all they did was argue,” she sighs, reaching down to stroke the cat who, to Apollo’s surprise, seems to sigh too. “Not even putting them in peril made a difference.  They’re _so_ annoying.”

They’re annoying and they’re upsetting Aphrodite, Apollo thinks.  He can already feel his own stress levels rising, a direct effect of her mood.  It’s time for more direct measures….

H50H50H50

**_Back on earth…_ **

Steve tightens his grip on the tree root.  Swinging his leg up, he gets a toe hold on a rock that’s sticking out.  Levering himself up enables him to find another tree root to wrap his other hand around. It’s not enough to get him back up to the top of the cliff but at least he’s secure.  For now.

Taking a deep breath, he yells for help.  Then he yells a few more times.  When his voice threatens to give up he pauses to revaluate the situation.

He’s hanging off the side of a muddy cliff.  The top’s about ten foot away.  Below him is a life-threatening thirty-foot drop.  How he got here is not entirely clear to him.  One moment he’d been out running, listening to music on his headphones.  The next, he’d been tripped over and before he knew it, he’d slipped over the cliff.  Luckily, it doesn’t feel like he’s broken anything.  How the hell he got that lucky, he has no idea.

Now all he has to do is get out of here.

“Steve?  Steve, you out here?”

It’s takes Steve a moment or two to realise it is actually Danny who is calling his name.  In fact it’s not until Lou’s yelling voice joins Danny’s that his brain finally acknowledges what’s going on.  He starts yelling too, as loud as his voice will go.

A short-while later Danny appears, attached to a rope.  There’s more yelling, some cursing, but eventually they get to the top of the cliff.  Steve lets Lou pull him over the top then he rolls onto his back, panting hard. 

“How’d you find me?” Steve gets out between gulps of air. There hadn’t been anyone else out on the road.

Danny’s face appears, obscuring his view of the sky. 

“Someone called it in,” Danny explains as he runs his hands over Steve’s chest, gently prodding and pulling.  “Lou and I were just about to pay a visit to our suspect when the call came in that someone had gone over the cliff.  Duke knew we were in the vicinity so he asked us to check it out.”

Steve lets his eyes drift closed.  Danny’s hands are moving lower, checking the rigidity of his belly, then going lower to smooth across his hips.

“Hey.  Hey.  Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I’m not,” Steve answers truthfully, keeping his eyes closed.  Sleep’s the last thing on his mind. 

“You wanna tell us what happened?”

Lou’s voice is gentle but insistent.  Reluctantly Steve opens his eyes.

“I don’t know.”  He looks away, avoiding Danny’s gaze.  “I was running.  Then I think…maybe I tripped.”

“Maybe?”  Danny’s hands transfer to Steve’s head, running through his hair.  “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“You tripped?”  Lou sounds equally unconvinced.

“Yeah.”  Steve bats away Danny’s hands.  Carefully he levers himself up onto his elbows.  “There was a cat, a white cat.  I wasn’t looking.  It came out of nowhere—”

“A white cat?”  Danny pushes himself up from his kneeling position next to Steve.  Crouching, he hovers instead.  He frowns.  “You sure about that?”

Steve runs the conversation back through his mind, looking for whatever he’s apparently missed.  His heart sinks.  “Danny…”

“Okay, you’re gonna get checked out,” Danny insists, reaching out a hand to help Steve up.

Steve hesitates, making his feelings known.  Lips pursed together, he lets Danny pull him up.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Lou says to no one in particular.

“Steve has a record with white cats,” Danny explains, emphasising the last two words.  “Last week he almost crashed his truck because a white cat ran in front of him.”

Steve plants his feet in the ground.  “It did.”

Danny studies him.  His expression softens as he tucks himself under Steve’s arm.  “I’m not saying it didn’t,” he says, nudging them forward.  “What I am saying is that if you’re seeing white cats again then maybe it’s time we got the doc to check you out, okay?”

“It was just one cat,” Steve mutters but he lets himself be led.  Danny’s arm is around his waist, sitting easily just above his ass.  Warmth seeps into his skin.  Sparks of pleasure skip across his nerves endings.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle in warning.

Instinctively, he halts.  Pulling away from Danny, he spins round.  Eyes darting left and right, he checks out the area around them.  Behind him he’s aware that Danny and Lou have stopped.

“Everything okay?” Danny asks.

Steve mentally shakes himself.  Turning back, he winces.  The sudden movements have revealed new cuts and bruises.  “Thought someone was watching us,” he confesses, his cheeks turning pink.  Sparing one last glance up at the sky, he tucks Danny back under his arm.

Lou hangs back, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he surveys their surroundings.

“Welcome to my world, Lou,” Danny calls back to him with a long-suffering sigh.  “He’s been imagining for weeks that someone’s been watching us.” He points at the sky.  “Someone up there.”

H50H50H50H50

**_Back up in the heavens…_ **

Aphrodite waves her hand and the scene in the waterfall goes dark.

Apollo throws his hands up in despair.  “They didn’t kiss.”

Aphrodite shrugs.  She looks smug.  “I did warn you.”

“They didn’t _kiss._ ” Apollo jumps to his feet and starts pacing.  This isn’t acceptable.  It’s not acceptable at all.  “They were touching.  There were sparks…they were both enjoying it.  So why didn’t they _kiss?”_

Apollo spins round and paces around the fountain.  As he passes Aphrodite she shrugs at him again.

He’s beginning to hate her shrugs.

Hunkering back down beside her on the marble bench, he considers their options.  “We need to make the situations more dangerous.  They will not be able to deny their feelings for each other then.”

Aphrodite tugs at her ear, her gaze distant.  “I’ve tortured Steve, several times.”

Apollo nods, filing that information away.

“He’s jumped off high bridges, been exposed to nuclear radiation.”

“Okay.” Apollo ticks those off his rapidly shortening list of perilous situations.  Humans are fragile: the list isn’t endless.

“I’ve even destroyed his liver.”

“Really?”

“Really.”  Aphrodite looks super-smug now.

Apollo nods, quietly impressed.  That was a gutsy, dangerous move.  “So what happened after that?”

She rests her chin on both fists. Her body deflates.  “Danny gave him his liver.”

“No.”  Apollo snaps his jaw shut.  “ _No_.  They couldn’t have…no one could have resisted that.”

Aphrodite folds even further into herself.  “They did.”

Apollo covers his face with his hands.  “They are so annoying.”

They both sit silently, lost in their misery.  Time passes.  So absorbed are they in their own thoughts they don’t hear the footsteps approaching at first.

“Apollo!  You are neglecting your duties!”

Apollo scowls as he turns.  There’s no mistaking the voice.  Ares, the God of War, is used to making his voice heard.  They all get to hear it a lot.

Beside him, Aphrodite half-smiles and flutter her eyelashes as Ares approaches.  Apollo forces himself not to groan out loud at her behaviour.  She might be a married woman but they all know who she is really in love with.

Aphrodite pats the bench beside her, inviting Ares to sit down.  “Apollo’s been trying to help me with these humans,” she coos, “but he doesn’t know how to heal their broken hearts.”

Apollo bites his lip against the implied slight she’s just delivered.  Instead, he concentrates on Ares’s face.  He has to struggle not to laugh.  Ares is way out of his comfort zone.  This might actually be fun.

Settling back, he watches as Aphrodite waves her hand and the image in the waterfall rematerializes. 

Steve and Danny are in a bedroom.  Steve’s laying on the bed.  The shorts he’s wearing don’t leave much to the imagination.  Danny’s dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts and he’s leaning over Steve, wiping something on the cuts and bruises that litter his skin. Their bodies are only inches apart.

Apollo squirms uncomfortably on the bench. Self-consciously he rests his arm across his crotch.  Beside him Aphrodite is breathing heavily.  He finds that reassuring.

Ares appears to be oblivious to both of them.  He’s staring at the scene, stroking his chin.  Eventually he stirs himself to start asking questions, to find out what they’ve already done.  Once they’ve finished explaining they fall silent again and wait.

Eyes narrowing, Ares glares at the image.  “They are soldiers, are they not?”

Apollo shrugs.  It’s not strictly true but they have both seen battle.  Aphrodite nods.

Ares sits up straight, slapping his hands on his thighs.  “Soldiers do not need thoughts.  They need action.”

Before Apollo can ask what that means, Ares snaps his fingers.  Steve and Danny’s bodies jerk.  In a blink of an eye, they collide.  The sound of their heads connecting rings out.  The sheer force of their collision makes them both bounce back.  With a surprised curse, Danny lands on his ass on the floor.

Slowly, Aphrodite turns to face Ares. “What was that?”

Ares looks her in the eyes.  “Kissing.  Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Not really, Apollo thinks, rolling his eyes.  Trust a warmongering idiot like Ares to think that was enough. 

Aphrodite smiles though as Ares clicks his fingers and replays the scene.  Steve and Danny’s lips do meet – barely.  Aphrodite smiles wider.  She pulls Ares down for a kiss of his own.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” she purrs as Ares gets up, pulling her to her feet.  The cat stretches, then curls itself around Aphrodite’s ankles.

As they disappear out of the garden, Apollo shakes his head.  This really has been a disappointing interlude.  Looking at the image doesn’t improve his mood at all.  The two idiots on earth are still talking.  _Still._   Perhaps he won’t go to Hawaii after all, if everyone is as idiotic as these two men.

Waving his hand, he blanks out the image again.  Walking away, he sighs.  Some people just don’t deserve the benefits of divine intervention.

They really don’t.

H50H50H50

**Back on earth...**

Steve rolls onto his side, cupping his nose with his hand.  Experience tells him it’s not broken but it hurts like hell.  “ _Ow_.”

A groan from the floor gets his attention.  Gingerly, he hangs over the edge of the bed to check it out.

Danny glares back.  He’s sprawled across the floor. “What the hell was that?”  He daps at his nose with his fingers, his face relaxing minutely as they come away free of blood.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything.”  Steve raises his hands defensively.  Wincing, he pushes himself upright and slides off the bed.  “You okay?  I don’t know what—”

“I’m fine.”

Danny’s expression suggests otherwise but Steve lets him have the lie.  Helping him to his feet, they stagger back to the bed, perching on the edge of it.

“I swear, I didn’t do anything,” Steve starts but Danny waves him to silence with his hand.  Twisting sideways, he looks straight into Steve’s eyes. 

“You kissed me.”

“No I didn’t.”  Steve holds his gaze, his eyebrows joining in a frown.  It might only have been for a split-second but it’s a moment he’ll never forget.   “You kissed me.”

Danny’s eyebrows drop into a matching frown. He rubs the back of his neck. Looking away, he exhales loudly.  When he looks back, doubt is written across his face.  “Okay.  This is gonna sound weird but…but for a second there…for a second it felt like someone…made me move.”

Steve feels his heart stop.  He reminds himself to breathe.  “Like someone picked you up and moved you?”

“Yeah.”  Danny grimaces, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.  Then he looks at Steve’s face again.  Really looks.  Understanding dawns.  “You felt it too.”

Steve scratches one of the numerous tiny cuts on his arms, inflicted when he fell off the cliff.  They sting like hell.  “I’ve felt it before,” he admits.  “Just now.  Today, at the cliff.  When I nearly crashed the truck.”  The list was longer than that – much longer – but he’s already walking on dangerous ground.  It’s a touchy subject between them.

Danny rubs at his face, with both hands.  “So what we’re saying,” he says finally, jerking his chin upwards, “is that those guys up there are real and—”

“We talked about this.  I know you don’t believe in them.  I respect that but don’t reject my—”

Danny gently places a finger on Steve’s lips, bringing him to a halt.

“So what we’re saying,” Danny starts again, his tone warm and fond, “is that the Gods think we should be kissing.  Am I right?”

Steve blinks at the sudden left turn the conversation’s taken.  Lost for words he nods. Enthusiastically.

“And you really want me to kiss you?”

Steve nods more.  He wants it so much.

It seems like forever before Danny’s lips touch his. Closing his eyes, Steve leans in, claiming Danny’s hips with his hands.  Hauling Danny closer, he deepens the kiss.  Danny groans, deep and needy, his hands grabbing for purchase, sliding over Steve’s skin.

Danny’s touch sends a spark of pleasure down Steve’s spine.  Skin suddenly hyper-sensitive he twitches, a full body twitch down to his toes.  Rolling back onto the bed he takes Danny with him, groaning in return as their bodies rub together in all the right ways.

Steve protests when Danny pulls away, sliding off the bed.  But then his brain catches up again. Stretching out on the pillows, he laughs as Danny hops and curses as he struggles to strip.  Then Danny’s naked and gorgeous, crawling back up the bed towards him. Eagerly he hauls him back in, claims his lips for another much longer kiss. 

Time blurs.  His brain empties of all thoughts.  The next time he can string two words together it’s several hours later.  And Danny’s asleep in his arms.

Humming happily to himself, he buries his nose into Danny’s hair and breathes.  Danny mutters something, shuffles, then goes back to sleep.  Steve watches him for a while, wondering how he’d denied himself this for so long – why they both had.

They’d both been idiots, he thinks, as his eyelids finally slide closed.   

There’s no point arguing with the Gods.

**The end**


End file.
